1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component assembly structure in which an electronic component, terminal fittings of electrical wires, and a housing member receiving the electronic component and the terminal fittings therein are mutually assembled, and an electrical junction box having the assembly structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle such as an automobile is equipped with an electronic component module in which various electronic components are assembled. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 discloses a configuration of an electrical junction box (junction box) including a relay module to control connection between a power supply device and an electric component.
FIG. 20 illustrates a configuration of a relay module according to the related art and such a relay 90 includes a relay main body 91 formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape and a plurality of plate-like terminal portions (hereinafter, referred to as relay terminals) 92 protruding in a straight line shape from one surface (bottom surface) of the relay main body 91. In FIG. 20, for the purpose of simplification of the drawing, the relay main body 91 is not illustrated in a cross-sectional view, but only the relay terminals 92 are illustrated in a cross-sectional view.
For example, such a type of relay 90 is assembled into a resinous holding member 95, which holds terminal fittings 94 connected to electrical wires 93, to constitute a relay module. The relay module is assembled into an electrical junction box. A spring portion 96 to which the relay terminal 92 is fitted is formed in each terminal fitting 94, and the relay 90 is held in the holding member 95 by inserting and fitting the tips of the plurality of relay terminals 92 into the spring portions 96.
The relay module according to the related art illustrated in FIG. 20 has a structure in which the relay 90 is held by the holding member 95 by fitting the plurality of relay terminals 92 to the terminal fittings 94. The plurality of relay terminals 92 may be formed in the same shape (for example, with the same width and the same thickness) out of the same material, or some or all thereof may be formed of different materials or may be formed in different shapes. For example, when the relay terminals 92 are formed of different materials or formed in different shapes, the relay terminals 92 have different rigidities and the relay terminals 92 having various rigidities are mixed in one relay 90. Accordingly, the relay terminal 92 having a relatively low rigidity is more easily subjected to damage such as deformation at the time of fitting to the terminal fitting 94 than the relay terminal 92 having a high rigidity. As a result, there is demand for protecting the relay terminal 92 having a low rigidity so as not to cause damage when fitting the plurality of relay terminals 92 having different rigidities to the terminal fitting 94.